


Operation Rex

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is lost in the park.</p>
<p>This was written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Movie Fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Rex

"Henry is out there we have to get him back!"

"I know, just hold on a second, we can't just run out without being prepared," Emma replied. She unlocked the gun cabinet and grabbed her biggest baddest gun, even though she was pretty sure it wouldn't do much to stop the genetically modified monster.

"We don't have time. We have to go."

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed here, it could get rough, and those shoes aren't exactly right for running around out there." Emma said as she packed ammunition into a bag.

"I'm coming," Regina said firmly. "He's my son."

Emma looked at Regina, she saw the desperation and terror on her face. Emma just wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay even though she had no idea if it would. Instead she reached with her free hand to Regina's shoulder. "We'll go get him and bring him back safe."

Regina looked her in the eyes and said "I believe you."

"Let's go," Emma hefted the ammo bag over her shoulder and confidently led Regina to the Jeep. She hoped with everything she had that they could save Henry without encountering the Indominus.


End file.
